Yell At Me Until You Love Me
by StanaBeckett
Summary: Set not long after the show ended but before the move started. Mal and the new girl, Stana, hate each other. One of them snaps, ruining their precarious relationship. Can they fix it before the other leaves for good? Mal/OC Simon/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of the characters, I only own Stana and Emma in this. **

**A/N: This is my first M-rated story with any kind of smut so I hope you're not disappointed. Enjoy!**

Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds was beyond pissed. First, the newbie's (friends of Jayne) get into a gun fight with the Alliance and Stana got into a screaming match with Inara. Secondly, Stana shot Inara as payback. Not that she didn't deserve it but it doesn't mean he liked the fact that she shot the companion.

"Get over it, Mal, the whore deserved it! You heard what she said to me and Emma!" Stana exclaimed, her slightly burnt arms moving around her as she followed him.

"But it doesn't give ya the right to shoot her!" He yelled back at her, "She ain't done nothin' to ya or your xiao meimei_ (little sister)_!"

"Gorram _(damn) it_, Mal! She basically told us we were brown coat wearin' Reaver's with the faces of companions!" Stana shouted her hazel eyes ablaze.

"Doesn't give ya the right to shoot her!"

"It is a legit reason, Mal, just ask Jayne!"

Mal barked out a humorless laugh and turned to get up close to her face, looking down at her, "Oh yeah, let's ask the other mercenary for a right or wrong decision! If you had a problem with her, you should have come to me!"

"Why, Mal? So you can slap her on the wrists and let her get away with it? You wouldn't do a gorram thing about it!" Stana stepped chest to chest with him.

"No I wouldn't! I'd deal with her the same way I would anyone on the crew! Inculdin' you!"

"Oh really…you think of me as 'part of the crew'?" Stan asked her voice dangerously low. Mal blinked in confusion, of course he did, she may be a pain in his ass mercenary but she had proved herself.

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"You ain't exactly been civil t' us, _Sir_." She glared up at him, setting his anger off again.

"Maybe it's cause you are ben tian sheng de yi dui rou _(stupid inbred sack of meat)_!" He shouted, his blue eyes watching her reaction. Mal expected Stana to fight back, to argue with him, he enjoyed arguing with her. He didn't expect her eyes to fill with hurt or tears. He also didn't expect for an ache to occur in his chest when he saw the pain.

Stana stepped back and blinked back tears, her eyes becoming hard. "Bi zui, ni shi gu zhen de hun dan _(shut up, you are a real bastard)_!" With that, she turned and walked off, her brunette head hung lowly and her shoulders slumped.

Mal felt his gut pull as he watched her walk away from him. "Aiya _(Damn)_!" he muttered kicking the wall next to him.

* * *

><p>Stana Song navigated her way through Serenity's corridor's, tears stinging her eyes. <span>Why the hell am I so upset by what he said? He ain't exactly the nicest man but I have had plenty worse thrown at me before! <span>She stopped when she realized she was in front of the ladder to her room. Pushing the ladder in, she began to descend when she paused as a noise emanated from her room. She slid her gun from its holster on her hip before jumping the last few rungs.

"Gui gui long de dong _(What the hell?)_?" She exclaimed, her eyes on her bed. Quickly turning away from her bed, stana tried desperstely to rid the image of Emma sitting astride of Doctor Simon Tam.

"Emma! What the hell are you doing?" Stana shouted over at her.

She could hear a low groan and the slapping of flesh before her red haired sister spoke up. "I am screwing this delectable doctor in my room." Emma giggled and it moved into a moan as she shifted.

"No you aren't, Emma. You're fucking Simon in my room."

When she spoke, all movement had stopped and soft whispering emanated from the bed. "Fei hua _(Nonsense)_." Emma murmured towards her.

"It's true. I'm gonna leave y'all to it but I ain't comin' back until you find me." Stana placed her gun on her hip and moved back up the ladder. "And Simon, get a tan for god sake. You're way too pale." She made it up the last few rungs and back into the hallway when she felt her chest tug. Her mind conjuring up images of herself underneath another, her body overwhelmed with pleasure. Her hands roaming a broad, sweaty chest, pulling at small dark strands at the nape of a blue-eyed god…

Reality crashed back onto Stana, a blush creeping up from her chest and spreading across her face.

"Cai bu shi _(No way)_! I do not want Malcolm Reynolds!" She muttered angrily to herself, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mal made his way to the cockpit when he caught sight of Wash making his way towards him. "Hey, you know what's wrong with Stana? She looks like she is depressed."<p>

Mal watched concern move across Wash's face, the ache in his chest building.

"I gave her a tongue lashin'. She'll be fine in a bit, just let her pout." Mal said, lying to cover the sudden, overwhelming urge to find her.

"Zoe is with her right now. If I didn't know better, I would say she looks like she just had her heart broke." Wash laughed and clasped Mal on the shoulder. "Everyone knows you hate each other. It's not like you love her, right Cap'n?" Wash paused and looked at Mal. "Right?" He repeated when Mal looked down at the floor.

Mal thought of the brunette beauty. He couldn't deny she was attractive, he also couldn't deny that there wasn't a little chemistry there. Stana always had him slightly disoriented around her.

"Lao tian ye _(Jesus), _Mal, you must have it bad." Wash said, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"I do not like or love Stana, she is a pain in the ass that I want to get rid of!" Mal shouted, causing Wash to back up, hands raised. That's when he caught movement out of both corners. On one side, he could see Kaylee, River, Shepherd, and Jayne. On the other, Zoe and Stana stood looking at him. One expression hurt and the other glaring.

"If that's how you feel, I'll pack my shit and leave on the next stop. It's been made clear I ain't wanted." Stana's hurt eyes trailed to Wash. "When will we land again? I want to extract myself quickly before someone gets tired of standing."

Wash looked taken aback, "N-not long. A week or so." He stuttered. Stana only nodded and turned back from the way she came, only pausing to place a soft hand on Zoe's arm. Everyone stared at where she had been before looking at Mal.

"What? I spoke the truth!" he said, his voice low enough to disguise any pain in his chest.

"Ni bu guo ge, ni hun dan _(You don't deserve her, you bastard)._" Jayne said, his eyes hard with disgust. Kaylee shook her head and pulled River with her. Jayne stalked off, followed by Shepherd, leaving Wash and Zoe staring at him.

"What?" Mal asked again.

"Sir, she was going to apologize because she felt bad," Zoe spoke up her eyes hard, "She said she wanted to make amends with you. She won't say it but she does like you. She is heartbroken even is she doesn't admit it." With that, she turned and walked off. Wash was left standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Wash, what should I do?" Mal asked.

"Tian cai _(genius)_." Wash walked to the pilot's chair and sat down, ignoring Mal.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Mal didn't see Stana at all. He went to her room but true to her word, her small amount of belongings had been removed from her room. Everyone was back to normal and Inara was back on her feet. He inquired about her but was stonewalled. It was like Stana had just disappeared.<p>

Emma refused to talk about her sister to him, saying just because she was staying, didn't mean that she would betray her.

Mal's frustration had reached its peak by the time that Serenity had landed. He moved to the cargo hold, only to find everyone already near the doors. Stana wasn't there. Jayne pushed the button to open the doors and the group got quiet. Mal remained up on the catwalk, watching his crew mourn the upcoming loss of a friend. He could see Inara standing across from him, looking down at the group.

Quiet footsteps moved towards the group, causing the group to look up. Stana appeared with a bag, her face pale and set in determination. He could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Kao _(God dammit)_!" He muttered, pissed at himself. Stana dropped her bag and opened her arms to the group. Kaylee and Emma ran forward, squeezing Stana in a hug.

"You don't hav'ta leave," Kaylee said, her voice clearly strained, "The Cap'n didn't really mean it."

Stana let out a chuckle, "You know that ain't true. He means everything he says and he says he wants me gone. So, I'm gone." Kaylee tried to argue but was shushed by Stana. "Don't argue. He don't like me so I'll get out of his hair. No reason to pine for someone who won't have a civil talk to me."

Mal felt his heart pull as she said that. The good-byes went quickly after that and soon, Stana was picking up her bag and was walking down the ramp. She paused briefly and turned around. Mal retreated to the shadows.

"Inara!" She called, "I don't regret shooting you. If I hear that you say something like that again…" She grinned and patted her hip, "I won't hesitate to put one between the eyes." Turning her eyes towards Mal's spot in the shadows, she smiled sadly, "Mal, I'm sorry for the fights and all the other chui nui _(crap)_ I did. I wish we could have at least been friends." With that, she turned and was gone.

Mal sat dumbstruck. How had she seen him? What was wrong with him? He hasn't reacted this way to a woman ever! He didn't hate her and they were frends of sorts. Mal didn't notice Zoe approach him.

"Sir, go after her. I told you how she felt and I know what you are feeling is the same. She can make you happy."

Mal felt his chest heave and his heart pull when he thought of her. His body was already flying down the steps and out the door. Mal failed to notice Inara's hurt expression as he bolted after Stana. "Hey!" he called, hoping to grab her attention, "Stana hold up a sec'!" He had reached the bottom of the ramp and watched as she disappeared into a nearby building.

"Aiya!" He ran after her, only to pause when he noticed it was a church she had entered. Knowing she wasn't religious, Mal made his way through the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"I'm lookin' for a gir-woman who just walked in here." Mal said, looking around for Stana.

"She walked out the back towards the tav-" Mal didn't hear the rest, he ran out the back and found Stana standing at the mouth of an alleyway. She noticed him and motioned him to follow. Mal followed her quickly and found her leaning against the dusty wall.

"What do ya want, Captain Reynolds?" Stana stressed the formalities, "Come to yell at me some more?" He shook his head, standing in front of her.

"No, I wanted ta'pologize for the way I been actin'. Not very gentlemanly of me." He said, his eyes trained on her face.

She sighed as he finished his sentence, "Ain't that something to behold. Malcolm Reynolds 'pologizin' to someone! And ta me of all peoples!"

Mal stepped closer causing Stana to step back fully against the wall. "I know I ain't exactly easy to get along with but I want you to come back to Serenity."

"Why? So you can embarrass me in front of everyone?" Stana asked, her voice tight with suppressed anger, "And what of your girlfriend? I'm sure she don't want me back."

Mal looked at her in confusion, "Gui gui long de dong are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Please, like anyone would believe you ain't got a thing for 'nara. She can't stand me cause of who I am and I seem to get in her way."

Mal felt he had been slapped. Sure he liked Inara, but only physically, she didn't put much force behind her arguments. Stana had caught his eye for her looks at first but with each passing fight they had, he felt like he was being pushed to be better and he liked it. Mal wanted all of that to be his; her mind, her body, her heart, her soul… he wanted it all.

"Stana, it ain't like that! I don't like Inara like that!" Mal said, his hands pushing his coat out of the way, "Can't you see that?"

"No, Mal, I can't! Maybe it's what you say, maybe its how you act, but I can't find any sort of caring bone in your body for me!"

Mal closed his eyes briefly and let go of his emotional control. Stepping that last half a step to her, Mal looked down at her as he held her to the wall, "I guess I'll have ta show ya bao bei _(sweetheart)_." With that, he leaned the last few inches towards her face and covered her lips with his.

Mal kept the kiss chaste until he felt Stana respond to it. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, gently pulling at his hair at the nape of his neck. Mal slowly pulled back, his eyes immediately looking for her reaction. Her small moan at the loss of contact had him leaning back towards her. This time, the kiss was harsh and bruising, causing a low growl deep in his throat.

Stana's tongue touched his lower lip, begging entrance. Mal quickly gave her access and groaned when he tasted her. Her tongue immediately met his and battled for dominance. Mal felt his control continue to slip as she made small mewling noises. Pushing her further into the wall, Mal gripped her hips and lifted her up, his hands moving to her ass as she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist.

Mal vaguely registered her curves fitting perfectly into the hard lines and planes of his own body. Stana tightened the grip on his hair briefly before sliding one hand down to the front of his chest. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt at a deft speed, quickly removing it from his pants when she got to the last button. Tugging the shirt open, she moved it as far as she could until his suspenders held them in place.

Stana dragged her fingernails down his bare chest, pausing only to scratch lightly over his nipples. That had him sucking in a breath as he tore his lips from hers, drawing a low moan from her. Once parted from her, everything froze. A tell-tell blush was forming on her face as she focused on her hands instead of his face.

"Stana, bao bei," Mal whispered, his index finger lifting her chin to look at him, "I care about you. Please don't leave me." He whispered, his eyes searching hers.

A smile tugged at her lips as those words were uttered to her, "Never again," Stana whispered back to him before dragging him back to her lips.

This time Mal took the initiative and pulled her vest strings apart before moving on to pull the undergarment out of her jodhpurs. He slid the vest off of her before pulling the undershirt over her head, quickly reattaching his lips to hers. The feel of her bra against his bare chest sent shivers through him and causing his hands to grip her waist again.

A small whimper escaped Stana as she felt him tighten his grip. Mal released her lips and trailed his lips across her jaw and placed small kisses just behind her earlobe. A shiver escaped her as he lightly scraped his teeth over the spot and sucked harshly for a moment before sliding his tongue over the worried skin to sooth the pain. Her fingernails trailed over his nipples again before scratching lower onto Mal's abdomen. She reveled in the way his abs tightened at the sensation and a low growl rose within him. Mal's lips trailed away from the appearing mark on her skin and trailed his kisses to her collarbone, sliding his tongue into the natural dips of it.

"_She is so gorgeous, and all mine!" _Mal thought as he nipped at her bone. Stana squirmed against him, her center rubbing enticingly against his erection. "Bao bei, stop your squirmin' or this will be over way too soon." Mal moaned into Stana's chest.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when it comes to you. You make me feel free and make me want to do so many things to you." She moaned back to him, her voice dripping with seductive tones.

"_She is goin' ta kill me." _Mal thought hazily as he continued his journey to her breasts. He reached the edge of the cloth and caught it between his teeth, tugging it out of the way. His nose brushed tantalizingly over the supple skin of her breast as he moved it. The slight pressure at the back of his head increased as he caught her erect nipple between his lips.

"Mmmm, Mal….." Stana trailed off as he sucked lightly and brushed his tongue over the peak. His right hand trailed its way up her body and latched onto her left breast, quickly tugging aside the offending garment and began teasing her other neglected nipple. His fingers held the bud tightly and felt her push her chest out further to allow him better access. As his hand twisted the bud slightly, he scraped his teeth over the nipple in his mouth. "Oh, God, please don't stop….."

Mal grinned and switched to the neglected breast and repeated the same actions, quickly finding that Stana was very animated when it came to reactions to his ministrations. Mal realized that Stana had dropped her boots from her feet while he had been finding her sweet spots when she slide down his body like a pole, only to drag herself back up and shuck her pants off. Mal gulped when he finally stood looking at her naked in front of him.

Her brunette hair hung in wild curls around her face and laid atop her breasts with ease. Her breasts were perky and full, almost too large for his hands but perfect to him. Her toned stomach and waist were littered with thin scars and bullet wounds, some small and others dragging up the length of her torso. Her legs went on for miles and held a tan that was always covered by her pants and the apex of her thighs held a small triangle of pubic hair. In his eyes, Stana Song was a goddess – her scars just made her more beautiful to him.

"You're a goddess, Bao bei." He whispered to her when he met her eyes again.

She flushed pink from his compliment and laughed nervously, "You aren't disappointed? I know I'm not drop-dead gorgeous like 'Nara and others –"

Mal halted her words with a kiss, "You are more beautiful to me than you realize."

"You're not so bad yourself." She whispered, her hands once again returning to his body. She slid her hands down his suspenders to the clips and released them, quickly pushing his red shirt the rest of the way off of his body. With his broad chest fully exposed, Stana let herself lean forward and kiss softly over his heart before trailing across his collarbone to the other side of his chest. She paused at each scar and lightly nipped at each one and soothing it with a small lick and kiss.

By the time she had made it across to the other side, Mal was panting and his hands were sliding through her hair, gently tugging at the strands. Stana's kisses trailed up his neck and across his jaw, distracting him from the movement of her hands. He moaned deeply when Stana reached his earlobe, gently sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Stana's hands fumbled with Mal's gun belt and took her time sliding it to the ground once it was undone. Hoping to keep him distracted long enough to get his pants un-done, Stana returned her mouth to his. She sucked his lower lip in between her own, earning her a deep growl and a roll of his still clothed hips into her own naked ones. The button of his pants was quickly un-done and Stana's hand crept into his pants, surpassing his boxers and grabbing hold of his manhood.

Mal shuddered as her hand gripped him loosely, moving up and down its length in time with the sucking of his lip. His hips moved in unison with her until the pressure building was almost too much for him. Her thumb brushed the tip of his erection and his hands immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her head away from his. Keeping her wrist still in one hand and cradling her head with the other, Mal looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bao bei, I'm gonna cum if ya keep doin' that." Mal moved the hand on her neck down to her chest and gently palmed one of her breasts, drawing a moan from Stana.

"Wouldn't want that to happen would we, big boy?" Stana asked, her voice breathy in his ear, causing him to harden further. Moving her hand out of his grasp, Stana used both to pull down his pants and boxers. About half-way down his thighs, she let gravity take over as she took in the impressive size of manhood. It was bigger than she had ever had by a long shot. It stood tall and proud, its tip leaking with pre-cum against his muscular abdomen.

"Gorram," Stana whispered as she looked back up into Mal's eyes, "You're huge, I don't think…" She trailed off in embarrassment.

Mal nodded his understanding and moved his hands to her ass, indicating to wrap her legs around his waist again, "We'll take it slow, I am not goin' ta hurt you and if I do, tell me." Mal smiled reassuringly before kissing her slowly and passionately. He let his hand drift down to her core feel if she was ready. Her moisture covered his fingers quickly as he rubbed at her over-sensitive bud. Her small moans and hums of approval spurred him into pushing one of his fingers into her welcoming heat. He grinned at the moan he got in return. Slowly moving that finger in and out of her, Mal watched in fascination as Stana's eyes rolled back in her head and her hips moved in small rotations. Her faces showed pleasure that increased exponentially as he added a second and third finger. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, her moans increasing in volume at each thrust. Mal decided to curl his fingers slightly to see how she reacted when he felt her hand lock around his wrist and remove his fingers from her heat.

"I…want to cum…with you inside of me." She said to him, her sentence broken up by her pants. Her eyes met his and he was shocked to see how dark and dilated her eyes were with lust. Her expression held longing and love as she watched him lift her higher onto the wall and position her right on the tip of his engorged member.

"Your wish is my command…" He replied, leaning up to kiss her as he slowly lowered her down onto his shaft.

She broke off the kiss to breathe deeply as he buried himself completely into her. "Oh, God… you feel so gorram good, Mal…mmmmh." Stana moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head, waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

Mal rested his head on her chest as he too breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. Her muscles held his member in a vice as he waited until she was used to his size before moving. "So tight, bao bei, are you hurting?" He asked, his voice low with arousal and worry.

She lifted a hand up to stroke his head as she answered him, "No, but you will be if you don't start moving soon."

Mal lifted his head from her chest and grinned at her. His only response was to slip his arms under her knees and spread her legs out further before he began his slow thrusts into her body. Thought processes halted in favor of feeling. Stana's head dropped back against the brick wall of the tavern behind her as Mal's came to rest against the crook of her neck. He began to nip and suck at her pulse point as he felt for the increase in heart rate as he slowly increased the speed of his thrusts.

It didn't take long for both to be covered in a fine sheen on sweat and both panting for breath.

"Oh… Mal…mmmmh, so close…" Stana whispered into his ear as she felt the impending orgasm start to move through her body.

Mal increased the speed of his thrusts and grunted with the each thrust into her warm body. "Don't worry, I'll catch you when you fall." He whispered back to her.

She groaned at him as he reached across to the swollen bundle of nerves. Rubbing at her, Mal felt her hip thrusts into him start to falter as her muscles began to flutter around his member as he continued to pound into her. With his own orgasm quickly approaching, Mal doubled the force with which he rubbed her clit. He forced his eyes to stay open as he brought her to orgasm. Leaning close one last time, Mal whispered into her ear, "Look at me, Bao bei. Look at me when you cum."

He moved his head to watch her struggle to lean her head up and force open her eyes. Once her hazel eyes were locked onto his blue ones, Stana tipped over the edge. Her body began spasming with the pleasure that rocked through her body, spreading from her lower stomach out into the rest of her. Her internal muscles locked around Mal's member and ripped the orgasm from his body. His cum shot long spurts up into her womb as her muscles milked the orgasm from him. He continued to thrust through the pleasure, suspending the experience.

The last of the waves of ecstasy left their bodies weak but sated. Mal leaned up against Stana on the wall as he caught his breath, hoping his knees didn't give out. He lifted his head from her chest again and watched her as she slowly recovered from her orgasm.

A low contented purr began in her chest as a satisfied smile played in her lips. When her eyes opened again, Mal was captured by the love he saw laying out in front of him.

"Mal, that was…" Stana hesitated as she looked for the right word, "That was amazing. Completely mind-blowing if you want the honest truth."

Mal grinned at her as he leaned forward to place a kiss upon her lips, "Yes, it was. You, bao bei, are amazin' and extraordinary."

Stana blushed but the blush disappeared and turned into a small moan of disappointment as Mal slid his softened member out of her body and placed her on her own two feet. He continued to lean on her after he put her down. Her arms locked around his waist as his own wrapped around her shoulders, holding her impossibly close to his body. The layer of sweat was drying off their bodies as they held the other.

"Mal," Stana said, raising her head to look at him, "I can't go back to the way things were before. We can't just be friends now. _This_ can't just be one night; I couldn't take it if it was."

Mal continued to look at her in confusion. _"She wants to be more? With me of all people? What did I do to deserve her?" _Mal thought to himself. He spaced off into his own thoughts as she talked about wanting more.

"If you want this to be just one night and then occasional fuck-buddies… I'll leave. I can't go through that." She said, bringing Mal back to the present.

"No." Mal said with finality, using his Captain voice. "I want you to be with me, bao bei, I want to be able to say that this is my lovely, beautiful, smart, talented girlfriend. I want ta hold you at night and fight beside ya durin' the day. Maybe fight with you because we can't seem to avoid it." Stana laughed at him when he finished that.

"Well are you going to ask me or will I have to do it myself?" Stana asked playfully, her arms tightening around his body.

"Stana, will you date me?" Mal asked, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Of course." She replied, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss. This kiss was soft and slow but not any less passionate than the others that they had shared.

When they pulled away, both of them had a happy smile put into place. "I hate that I have to say this but we should get back to the ship. I did kinda left in a hurry and I don't want Jayne getting' the wrong idea." Mal said, his voice filled with regret.

"Okay, but on one condition." Stana said, her arms loosening their hold on his slightly.

"Anything," Mal said instantly, "Within reason." he added as an afterthought.

"I want to stay in your room. I can't go back to my other one." Stana said, her body shivering slightly with disgust. Mal reached down and picked up her clothes, helping to place them back on her body. Once she was dressed, she returned the courtesy and helped him redress.

"Yes but can I ask why?" He asked, picking up his coat off the ground and dusting it off.

"Let's just say, Wash, Zoe, and Inara aren't the only ones getting laid besides us now."

Catching on to what she was hinting at, Mal's face twisted into disgust. "Gross."

Stana laughed at his reaction and bent down to pick up her bags when he stopped her. "Let me grab those, well at least one of 'em. I know you don't want ta be coddled."

Stana nodded and held out one of the bags before picking up her own, "At least you understand." She said.

Mal held out his arm and smiled at her, "May I walked this beautiful woman home?" he asked.

"Lead the way good sir." She answered in kind, slipping her arm through his and grinning at his gentleman routine.

As they walked out of the alleyway and into the street again, Mal noticed men from the tavern stared at Stana as they walked. He tightened his grip possessively but kept himself in check and didn't yell at them for looking at _his _girlfriend. He knew she wouldn't take kindly to his possessive act.

He was pleasantly surprised when she leaned over and whispered to him, "I'm yours, never forget that."

His smile widened as he glanced over at those men and sent them a 'piss off' glare. His girl cared enough to let him do his natural thing and protect what was his. She held his heart and he held hers in return.

He was hers.

She was his.

He leaned down and whispered to her, "Let's go home, bao bei."

**Alright, you know you want to leave a review. Your cursor is moving that way!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
